


Sugar and Spice

by lexiatel



Series: When There Is No War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiatel/pseuds/lexiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the story "When There is No War", in this short, fluffy sequel, Andrew and Harry get new sisters, who turn the whole Marauders era upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sap

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling, I do not make any profit in writing this story what so ever, I am just having some fun.** _

**Summary:** _In this Semi-Sequel to When There Is No War, Andrew and Harry get new sisters, who turn the whole Marauders era upside down._

**Warnings:** _Slash (M/M); Adult Situations excluding blatant sex scenes; Adult Language; Out of Character CCs; Original Characters; FLUFF  
_

**_Trolls will be roasted painfully over an open fire and dished with a side of sarcasm._ **

* * *

**Chapter 1;** _The Sap_

"Say that again." Severus requested his wife. He was sure he must had misheard her. They had been married only two weeks, and had spent quite a bit of time together since they had proclaimed their love. Perhaps too much time together - if he had heard her correctly.

Audrey sat herself in his lap, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck in the way she had so quickly learned could erupt a manly growl from his throat. "Happy Early Father's day?" She said with a fake meekness to her voice. Severus could feel her lips spread wide into a grin against his skin.

He cleared his throat in an attempt clear his mind from both his tingling arousal and the news Audrey brought forth to him. "How?" He barely managed to say. His voice lost.

Audrey leaned back to look at him. "How do you think, Severus?!" She burst out with a giggle, likely amused by his dumb question.

"But you..." he tried to make sense of this. She had been taking contraception potions each and every time they were finished with their love making. Surely there was no way? He had made the potions himself.

"It appears that I am immune to those potions." She answered his unfinished question.

"Impossible." He grumbled.

"Not really." Audrey said. "The Grady family is known for our fertility. Remember, I have many siblings and aunts and uncles." She lightly kissed his gaping open mouth. "We're having a little girl, Severus." She said against his lips.

"A... girl?" He whispered. His loving eyes met hers, a tiny smile forming as the thought absorbed into his mind.

"A baby girl. I always wanted a girl."

"That's... wonderful." He said truthfully. "The boys should be thrilled to have a sister." Severus then picked his wife up and carried her to their room. "This calls for a celebration." He said setting her on their bed.

"I would say so too." Audrey said with a laugh and began casting an abundance of charms on the room to prevent any interruption.

* / *

A crowd of many people waited in the maternity ward of St Mungos. Harry and Andrew sat in the laps of their dads squirming around in excitement. They had anxiously been waiting, all too impatiently, for the announcement. It wasn't just one baby they were waiting for though- it was two.

"Are they going to be twins?" Andrew asked his daddy. His grey eyes searched his daddy's matching ones.

Sirius chuckled. "No, Smurf. They have to be from the same Mummy for that."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why do they have to come from the same Mummy?"

"Why not the same daddy?" Andrew added his own question. Both boys very interested on this rule.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. He did that a lot when Andrew and Harry asked certain questions that were hard to explain and make a six and seven year old understand.

"That's just how it is." James answered.

"It's just like my goats and lambs, boys." Peter spoke up. "When a Mummy gives birth to two babies, the babies are known as twins. When she has three babies, they are triplets. But when two different mummies each have a baby on the same day, it does not make the babies twins, because they have different mummies." Peter the farmer finished his explanation.

"Oh." The boys said.

"Blast!" Severus came stalking into the room, Langston following close behind him. "Damn good for nothing Healers! Should have went to a Muggle hospital! At least then they would allow me inside that room! Stupid old fashioned rules!"

"Only you would want to witness such a thing." Sirius said to Severus.

"I happen to care about my wife!" Severus snarled.

"Severus, I keep telling you that you do not want to watch such a thing." Langston's face turned green. "Muggle schools show a bit too much in-" he glanced at Andrew and Harry. "-well, they try to scare us from even holding hands with the opposite gender."

"I hold Ginny's hand all the time." Harry said. "Is that bad?"

"Course not, Harry." James replied.

"In fact, it's a very good thing." Sirius said, giving his eyebrows a wiggle, making Andrew and Harry giggle.

"How do you do that?!" Andrew asked. "I want to know how!"

"One day you will figure it out, and when you do, you'll be the best stud out there." Sirius told him.

"Stud? Really?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. He muttered something under his breath and started pacing the room.

"Would you just sit down?" James asked impatiently. "Merlin, you're a wreck."

"You weren't so calm when Lily was having Harry!" Severus demanded. "Your wife is in the next room as mine is, shouldn't you be worried?!"

"On the inside, he's screaming." Remus said gently.

James heaved a sigh. "No kidding." He admitted and scratched his head nervously.

"Did you switch roles today?" Langston asked Severus and James. "Just to confuse the rest of us?"

Severus sat himself in a chair, tapping a foot anxiously. "What is taking so long?"

"Good Lord." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"As if you'd be any different?!" Severus snapped. "Weren't you the one that fainted when you heard the news about your son?" That brought a smirk to his face, momentarily forgetting his stress.

Remus chuckled. "It was pretty cute."

"Oh, shut it already!" Sirius grumbled, slightly embarrassed by the memory. He still couldn't believe he fainted like a ninny when Professor Dumbledore brought his son over last year to inform him that he was a father. That felt so long ago. At that time, he wasn't sure how to even be a father, but now, he has accepted the idea with open arms.

Sirius hugged his little boy, who could pass off as himself if they ever went back to the time that he was a little boy. Andrew rested his head against his father's shoulder in comfort. Sirius smiled. He had earned his son's full trust. He then something whispered into the boy's ear.

"Love you too, Daddy." Andrew whispered back.

Sirius felt Remus take his hand, and the two exchanged smiles. He may have to share his little Smurf with Snape, but he considered Andrew mostly his and Remus'. The only reason he tolerated Snape was because Andrew liked him so. Not that Sirius was pleased by this, but he didn't want to be the jackass and forbid his son from seeing his mother just because of the woman's new husband. Besides, Snape didn't treat his kid bad or anything, and if he ever had to admit it, Snape made a decent father.

Of course Sirius would never say that aloud.

He frowned at the thought of Andrew's new sister that Audrey was about to have in any moment. He had a sick feeling he wouldn't see much of Andrew for a while.

"Will you be Lianna's other daddies?" Andrew asked Sirius and Remus.

Sirius shifted Andrew in his arms. "Probably not, Andrew." He said avoiding Severus' eyes.

"How come not so?" The boy asked. "She'll be my sister, and you're my daddies."

"It's a bit different with Lianna, Smurf. Severus will be her daddy."

"But I'll share with her!" Andrew exclaimed. "Then she'll have three daddies like me!" He said smiling.

Severus let out a groan and rubbed his aching forehead.

"She will call them Uncles, just like the rest of the kids do." Langston told Andrew, quickly solving the problem.

"And I'll be Uncle Peter!" Peter added jollily. He got up from his seat when his wife, Donna, came into the room with his own baby daughter, Marsha. He took the near three month old baby into his arms and cooed at his daughter, making her give him a toothless smile.

"Still waiting?" Donna asked as Peter sat back down next to Remus who lifted a finger to the baby. Marsha took no time at all to snatch the index finger with her strong grip and let out a happy gurgle.

"You are just a bucket of sugar, aren't you?" Remus said to her.

"Yes, still waiting." Peter answered his wife, shifting his feet so she could sit next to him easier.

The last of their close friends to arrive was Daisy Wren, dressed in her usual green and pink dress and purple hat that she never left the house with.

"Tweeters!" Andrew shrieked and ran to the woman.

Daisy hugged the boy tightly with an audible happy groan. "Ready to be a big brother?" She asked him.

"Yep!"

"I came as soon as I could, sorry." She told Severus after Andrew returned to his father's lap. "I had to find a substitute for my class." Daisy was an primary school teacher in Scotland.

"You have nothing to worry about." Severus told her as she sat down next to him. "The babies haven't come yet."

"My, my, you are sweating bullets, aren't you?" Daisy let out a small giggle and summoned up a handkerchief for him.

"Hmm, thanks." He said under his breath and patted his forehead.

"It'll be fine." She whispered to him. "Women do this all the time."

Severus nodded, although, not thoroughly at ease with the thought of Audrey lying in a bed in the room not far from them, with his daughter on the way.

He considered Langston and Andrew as his boys, even though he had to share the latter one with Sirius Black and his husband. But this child will be different. His own blood flowed in this baby that was about to enter the world. He would be responsible from the first breath of hers to his last, and he had no idea how to raise a little girl. He had been surrounded by young boys since Harry was born, every wizard he associated with only had sons up until just recently. Not to mention, he, himself, had been a little boy, so he knew a bit about boys. What about girls though? Would his daughter be prissy or would she be like the Weasley's daughter and end up being a bit tomboyish?

"Stop worrying." Daisy whispered next to him, tapping his arm softly. "You'll be fine."

It was easy for Daisy to say. The animugas was still childless and single, seemingly liking her life style of a new unworthy boyfriend every month. This lifestyle could be because she had been sent to an all girls school when she was an adolescent, thus, she hardly had any interaction with the opposite sex. She was also a big flirt. It was a good thing Audrey didn't take Daisy's flirting with Severus seriously, because he had been enjoying their friendship.

Daisy was a terrible, _terrible_ potion maker, and relied and Severus and Lily to make even the simplest ones such as the Pepper up Potion, but she was amazing at Transfigurations, allegedly mastering the skill before she was even sixteen years old.

"Mr. Potter?" A mediwitch called out from the doorway.

"That's me!" James said eagerly. He set Harry on the ground and stood up.

"A beautiful baby girl." The woman announced with a smile. "Mummy and baby are just perfect."

James sighed in relief and the whole room stood up. "When can we see them?"

"Let's not be so overwhelming." she said sternly. "Mrs. Potter has requested for you and your son." She gave Harry a warm smile and the boy returned it.

"I have a sister now?" He asked his father.

"Yep!" James said excitedly. "Shall we go meet Holly?"

"Yeah!" And James led Harry out by the hand, ready to meet the new addition to his family.

"Well, isn't that great?" Remus asked his friend. "Prongs finally has his little girl."

Peter chuckled. "Let the trouble begin."

"It's just wonderful." Sirius said distantly in thought. He was truly happy for his friends, but he was starting to feel left out with the children his friends were having. He had missed a lot of his son's milestones; his birthing day amoung them and regretting such, even though it was not his fault at all. He had made sure to stress this to Audrey, letting her know how upset he was that she had kept his boy from him, but had long forgiven her, understanding her reasoning.

Andrew, sensing his father's mood change, tucked his tiny hand into his and smiled up at him.

Now that Sirius had the confidence of being a father he felt he, too, should have another child. Preferably a girl. But he couldn't do it the traditional way, since he was married to a man. He knew there were other ways to make that happen though.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist. He knew his husband would agree to this. Remus loved children. He had wanted one before Andrew had been thrown into their lives, and probably wouldn't mind one that they wouldn't have to share with another couple.

Three hours later, after each of James' friends and Daisy had seen his daughter, the mediwitch returned to inform Severus that Lianna had finally made her appearance to the world.

Severus' pulse picked up. He wasn't sure if it was excitement, anticipation, fear, or everything combined. He had taken part in a bringing a child into the world. It was done. Now it was time to meet this new creation that he had assisted with.

"I want to see her, Daddy Severus!" Andrew exclaimed, hurrying behind Severus.

"Me too." Langston added.

"Family first." The mediwitch said.

"We're Lianna's brothers. And Daddy Severus is her daddy." Andrew said proudly.

"They'll be alright." Severus assured the mediwitch.

"Just remember, your wife needs lots of rest. Sixteen hours of labour-" she let out a breath of air to that. "That's rotten luck."

Severus nodded in agreement. "We'll just see how Audrey's doing and then let her rest."

They entered the room together and Severus snatched Andrew's hand before he could run to his mother who was sleeping, looking purely exhausted. Her long blond hair was matted to her face, which was glistening with sweat.

The three males quietly made their way to the woman. A faint grunting nose came from her chest. They peered over to look at the baby Snape. Andrew was in Severus' arms for a good look at his sister. Lianna was swaddled in a pink fleece blanket. Her eyes were closed, also sleeping after her busy and laboured day. She had a small petite nose and an abundance of dark soft hair. Her lips puckered out, a bit of white substance bubbled around her puckering lips, no doubt the evidence of her first meal.

"She moves around a lot." Andrew whispered noting the movement of the baby's limbs under the blanket.

"She's familiarizing herself to new surroundings." Severus murmured to him.

"Aren't you going to hold her?" Langston asked Severus.

Severus tilted his head in thought. He didn't want to disturb neither one of the females of his family, but he was itching to take the baby into his arms. And also kiss his beloved wife. His eyes shifted to Audrey. She had gone through so much trouble for his child. It was no surprise that his daughter wouldn't come out easily. Stubborn as her father, and his mother. Stubborn as a Snape.

Stubborn as her mother too.

He bent down, Andrew in his arms and all, and lightly brought his lips to Audrey's clammy forehead. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N : The names I have chosen for all three of the girls were specially picked. I wonder if anyone can figure out why. :P**


	2. Show Me That You Love Me

**_A/N: Yeah, slow update, so very sorry. Been so engrossed with Dahlia's Magic._ **

* * *

**Chapter 2;** _Show Me That You Love Me  
_

"Severus?" Lily whispered from the doorway. He sat next to Audrey's bedside, watching his wife. She was still sleeping thirty minutes after the time he first lay eyes on Lianna.

Langston stood next to him, there for Severus if he needed anyone to talk with. His arms were folded across his chest. He also was waiting for the woman he considered his mother to wake. They agreed not to touch the baby until Audrey woke, neither wishing to wake her. They weren't sure if Lianna would start crying either. Besides, the hour old baby looked so adorable in her sleep.

"Lily." Severus whispered back, standing up to greet her. "You look fine." He commented, hugging her.

"I am great. I thought I would check up on you while all the guys cooed over Holly." She let out a small laugh. "She's just beautiful, Severus."

"Sorry I didn't come by earlier." Severus said, avoiding her eyes.

"I completely understand." Lily told him. She tiptoed to Audrey and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Oh my word!" Lily gasped. "She's so cute!"

"She has Severus' hair." Langston said with a grin.

Severus stood up straighter, a smile spread across his lips. He felt proud.

"What's her eye color?" Lily asked, walking back to Severus.

Severus shrugged. "I haven't seen them yet."

"Holly's is brown, but she got my red hair."

At least the girl won't be as enchanting as her mother. Severus thought. Potter should have an easier time. Those eyes of Lily's were an amazing thing and if Harry was anything like his father or godfather, he was probably going to break many hearts when he got older.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Lily said. "I best get back to the others before my baby is overwhelmed." She then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"James said Lily and them would be able to go home shortly." Langston said.

"No sense in staying in the hospital if nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with Audrey, is there?"

Severus set a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "No, she just needs a good nap." He said in assurance.

And a good nap it was. If little Lianna hadn't had woken up crying an hour later, Audrey probably would have slept longer. Nonetheless, Audrey woke up with a start, and inhaled deeply, before looking at the baby she held.

"Hello." She said tiredly with a smile. She then noticed Langston and Severus and gave them a smile. Langston hardly separated from the man he thought as his dad, even if they were really cousins. He had a rough life before the wonderful Severus came in and helped him escape from his abusive father. The same man Audrey had almost married. She had to stop herself from shuddering at the thought. If it hadn't been for Severus, she had no idea where they would all be.

"How are you?" Severus asked, stepping up to her and giving her a kiss. Her husband's eyes glowed. They did that with her. Like little flames of desire. He could not hide that from her.

She gave a slight chuckle. "Just grand, love." She held out the whimpering Lianna up to him. "Hold her, Sev. You silly man! You didn't have to wait."

"How do you know we didn't hold her yet?" Langston asked.

"Because it's just like you." She replied, watching the new father take his daughter into his arms. Audrey and Lily had helped Severus with the idea of having a new baby, so they had taught him how to hold, feed, and change a baby, but Audrey could tell he wasn't quite confident with himself yet; his hands shook nervously.

"Isn't she just a doll?" She asked her husband.

Severus could only nod. His eyes were moist as he looked over the baby, studying everything about her as if he'd never get to see her again. "Shh..." he spoke gently to the wailing baby. You're alright. Daddy won't drop you." He said shakily, as if he wasn't all too sure about that. The words must have been soothing enough for the baby though, she calmed her crying, and looked up at her father, blinking the tears from her eyes."She-she has my eyes..." he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, a rarity indeed." Audrey's smile was wide, her own eyes filling with tears as she watched him wipe the baby's face dry and kiss her forehead.

"She's just so..." he couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't look away from his daughter's eyes. Severus couldn't believe how blessed he was. He had a loving wife, two great sons, and now a sweet, baby girl. His heart was ready to explode with warmth.

"Wonder who she'll take after." Langston said with a devious tone. "Mummy or Daddy?"

"Hopefully her father." Audrey said.

"You weren't that bad." Severus said, finally driving his gaze from the baby.

"You were definitely smarter."

Severus tilted his head left and right, contemplating her words. "True." He teased with a smirk.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would get up and smack you!" Audrey grumbled teasingly. "Where's Andrew?" She asked seriously.

"With Sirius. I sent him out so he could play with Harry. He was getting antsy."

"Do you want to take Lianna to the others?" Audrey asked. "Show everyone how sexy you look holding your daughter."

Severus' face blushed up and Audrey giggled. "Be careful now, you do that too much and we may have a second baby on the way."

Langston laughed when the colour of Severus' blush deepened a shade. The teenager was used to the two teasing, particularly finding Severus' modesty entertaining. He knew Audrey found it just as amusing, which is why she did it.

"Oooh, look at that red face." Audrey pointed. "You see that Langston?"

"Yep!" Langston chuckled.

"Oh, stop it!" Severus hid his face behind the baby. "Ugh!"

"What?" Audrey asked in alarm.

"I think someone's nappy needs changed." Severus' nose was wrinkled and he held Lianna out a bit from him.

"Oh yay!" Audrey said in excitement. "Now you can see how good your dolly practicing has come."

Langston laughed at Severus' horrified face. "I was hoping to start with a wet nappy." Severus said, astonished that she would suggest such a thing.

"You'll have to learn somehow. May as well be now." Audrey told him.

Severus sighed in defeat. "Only for you." He grumbled to Audrey. "And maybe you." He narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who probably had no idea what he was even talking about.

He lay Lianna on the changing table, making sure to keep a hand on the baby while he undid her nappy. "Disgusting!" He muttered at the mess.

"Best to not look at it, Love!" Audrey said through giggles.

"This is nothing like the dolls!" He shrieked minutes later, still trying to clean his daughter's bum off. He had already used twenty of the wet wipes. "Who shats this much?!"

Langston burst out laughing. He had his nose pinched from the smell but was having a glorious time watching Severus having trouble.

"Get over here." Severus ordered Langston. "Help a guy out, would you?"

"Nuh-uh!" Langston backed up, creating a distance between the two. "First one's yours, Daddy."

"She won't stop moving her legs!" Severus complained. He had finally gotten everything clean and was having difficulties putting a fresh nappy back on. "Come on, Lianna, Daddy's almost done, kid, hold still for just a few moments longer!" He grunted. "There. Done" He let out a sigh a few seconds later, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Good job, Sev!" Audrey praised.

Langston burst out into laughter then. Severus had picked up Lianna, and in the process, her nappy had slipped from her and something was dripping from Severus' hand where he had been holding her bottom.

Severus cringed, his eyes pressed shut tightly. "She-she just micturated on me!" He shrieked out in a high pitched voice.


	3. The Best Big Brothers

**Chapter 3;** _The Best Big Brothers_

By the time Audrey had the green light to go home, Lianna and Holly had been passed around the entire group of friends. Holly, who had had time to rest by then, didn't seem to mind it near as much as Lianna who just wanted to sleep, and by the time it was Andrew's turn to hold his baby sister, she was screeching crankily. Andrew wailed out, matching his sister's mood as Langston took Lianna from the boy's arms and handed her off to Severus.

"Are you hungry? I bet Mummy has some nummy milk for you." Severus said to Lianna. Her mouth was wide open, face becoming red from her fit. He went off to find Audrey who had disappeared to make a bathroom run.

"But it's my turn!" Andrew cried out, horror struck that he was forgotten about. His hands stretched out, chasing after Severus. Everyone got to talk to Lianna but he! Langston stopped him from getting too far and disrupting the other patients. Andrew's eyes welled up with tears. He wanted to talk to Lianna. "That's not fair!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

"Andrew, calm down." Langston told him. "You'll get your chance. Lianna needs food now though."

The boy was shedding full tears now, and he wiped his flooded eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I want to hold her now!" He screamed

Sirius had been talking with James when he heard the tantrum his son had started. He excused himself and went to tend to his son. Langston was scolding Andrew for his behavior as Sirius approached.

"Andrew, what's your problem?!" Sirius asked harshly.

"Dey won let be hall Liabba!" The boy wailed through sniffles. "Ibs my burn!"

Sirius sighed, and tried to ignore the attention his boy was getting from surrounding witnesses in the waiting room. He bent down to Andrew's level. "Stop that right now!" He growled into the boy's ear.

"But-"

"No buts, Mister! This is not appropriate behavior, and you know it!"

Andrew stuck out his lip in a pout and sniffed deeply with a wet noise.

Sirius conjured up a tissue. "Blow it out, not in." He said, handing it to the boy. Sirius discarded the used tissue when Andrew's nose was relatively clear again. "Are you done being a baby now?"

Andrew looked down sadly and nodded silently.

"Good then." He took Andrew's hand. "I got him now." He said to Langston. "Any idea where Audrey went?"

"I'm right here." She announced, walking up to them. "Where's Severus? And Lianna?"

"What happened?" Remus asked Sirius, noticing Andrew's puffy, red eyes.

"Severus went looking for you, he has her." Langston informed Audrey.

"Andrew had a baby fit." Sirius explained, giving his son an unamused look. "I think he needs a good rest."

Audrey nodded, heaving out a tired sigh. "I think we all do."

"I can take Andrew home with me, if you want." Sirius offered.

"But I didn't get to talk to Lianna!" Andrew whined.

"Haven't you already, sweety?"

"No!" Andrew answered his mother with narrow eyes. "Everyone else got to though!"

A baby's wail made Audrey look up from her son.

"Audie!" Severus cried out in a plea.

"Oh, Sev!" She gave an exasperated chuckle before hurrying up to him and taking Lianna from Severus who looked pathetically helpless, unable to settle the crying baby.

"Mummy!" Andrew yelled, glaring at her.

"What, Andrew?" She asked, tucking the crying girl into the crook of her arms, cooing at Lianna to get her to cease her crying.

Andrew stamped his foot. "I want to talk to my sister now!"

"What did I just say about throwing tantrums?!" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, he's had a long day." Audrey said gently. To her son, she said, "How about we take Lianna home, and then we'll sit you down so you can talk to her? Maybe you can sing to her one of your songs."

"Kay!" Andrew agreed eagerly.

Sirius watched Andrew follow his mother, Severus, and Langston down to the check out area. He sighed, depressingly.

"Paddy?" Remus asked, putting an arm around his waist. "You alright?"

"No." He answered truthfully, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "I wonder how long before he'll want to stay over at our place again."

Remus softly kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. It won't be that long, dear. He still loves you bucket loads."

"I hope so..." Sirius grumbled.

At home, Andrew sat along side his mother in her bed, unwilling to leave her side while she fed the baby. "Can I feed Lianna, Mummy?"

"Not yet." Audrey answered quietly. "Lianna needs Mummy's milk."

"When can I feed her?"

"In a few weeks. After she's well adjusted to feeding from Mummy. Then she won't get too confused."

Lianna shortly fell asleep still latched onto Audrey. Little grunts could be heard as she dreamed of sweet baby dreams. Audrey carefully removed her daughter from her.

"She's cute." Andrew whispered. "Can I hold her now?"

"Yes, but first, go get Severus so he can help you."

Andrew raced out of the bedroom to fetch Severus from the living room. Severus had insisted on giving her her privacy during the feeding, even though Audrey would be one of those mother who could breastfeed in public. There wasn't much that would embarrass her.

Severus had fallen asleep on the sofa, exhausted from lack of sleep and the events of the day. He was snoring lightly when Andrew shook him excitedly. "Daddy Severus!"

"What?!" Severus snapped his head up, looking around.

"Help me hold Lianna!" Andrew was beaming, ready to hold his sister.

"Is your mother done feeding her?"

"Yep! She says you got to help me with Lianna now!"

Severus shut his eyes a moment and yawned. "Alright."

In the bedroom, Severus told Andrew to sit down in the rocking chair next to the bed and then took Lianna from the near sleeping Audrey. He set the baby into Andrew's arms and taught him how to hold the baby. "Remember," he spoke softly to Andrew. "She's not strong enough to hold her head up, so you have to support it for her." He adjusted the boy's hand.

"Kay." Andrew said.

"How's it coming?" Langston whispered from the doorway.

"Great." Severus said through a yawn.

"Need a nap?" Langston asked.

Severus nodded. "Several."

"Get used to that, Daddy." The teenager joked. "I'll watch the kid, you catch up on sleep. You'll need it."

Severus obliged and allowed Langston to take over. "Thanks." He mumbled, snuggling next to his wife.

"What do you think of her, Andrew?" Langston asked his brother, pulling up a chair next to the boy. Andrew had been quietly observing his sleeping sister.

"She's small." He answered in a whisper, knowing that he had to speak softly to avoiding waking her up.

"Yep. Do you like her?"

Andrew smiled. "Yeah. I love her. She's gonna be the best sister ever."

"Why don't you give her a little kiss. Babies love kisses. Right on their forehead."

Andrew carefully leaned down and planted his lips to Lianna's forehead. "Love you, Lianna." He whispered tenderly.

"You are so adorable, Andrew." Langston said, smiling.

"That's what Mummy says!"

"It's so very true. Let's put Lianna to bed now, okay?"

"Kay."

"First we check if she needs a new nappy." He told Andrew, lifting Lianna into his arms and taking her to the changing station across the room that Severus had set up. It was already stocked generously with supplies they'd need for the baby.

Lianna slept throughout the changing of her nappy, Langston being as gentle as he could be, and he set her into the bassinet that was at Audrey's bedside.

"Now she sleeps with her Mummy and Daddy." Langston said, before leading Andrew out of the bedroom. "You know what we could do?" he asked Andrew after they had gone down stairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

"What?"

With Andrew's help, Langston began making a pile of sandwiches. "We should make something for Lianna."

"Like what?"

Langston shrugged. "Maybe Tweeters will know of something we could work on."

"Oohh! A pasta necklace!" Andrew's eyes grew wide with the idea of crafting with elbow macaroni, having had an interest in art projects.

Langston laughed. "We can't do that, Lianna would choke on it. I'll Floo call her later and see if she has an idea."

After they ate, Langston offered Severus and Audrey some of the sandwiches he had made before taking Andrew up to his room to read him a book- a good way to get the boy to fall asleep.

Langston woke up an hour later when he heard Lianna cry, but by the time he had made it down to Severus' and Audrey's bedroom, Audrey had tended to the baby, sitting in the rocking chair, catching a few winks of sleep as Lianna ate her fifth meal that day.

"Lianna's going to love these." Langston told Andrew later that night when they were through making their creations. "It's going to be fun playing with her with these, huh, Andrew?" he asked, trying on the gift he had made.

"Yep!" The boy said, displaying a wide proud grin while he mimicked Langston. "We are the best big brothers ever."


	4. The Feeling of Desertion

**Chapter 4;** _The Feeling of Desertion  
_

Harry stirred awake from his sister's cries. He sat up in his bed, staring across the way at Holly's crib. The boy covered his ears in annoyance. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying? Why did she have to wake him up?

He climbed out of bed, wincing at the high pitched wails. Harry stood on his tiptoes and, using the light from the magical night light that his dad had gotten him, he peered through the bars to the crib to look at Holly. Her tongue stuck out and her eyes were shut tightly in her fit. She kicked her legs unhappily.

"Shhh!" Harry scolded with narrow eyes. "You'll wake up Mum and Dad!" And that was when the main light was turned on and James walked in, his eyes were barely open.

"Harry?" He said through a yawn. "What are you doing up?"

Harry smacked a hand to his forehead at his dad's question. "Holly woke me up!" He grumbled. "She took my room, and, now, she's take my sleeping!"

His Dad didn't seem to hear him though. He was too busy trying to cease Holly's crying. He checked the baby for a wet nappy, before conjuring up a bottle and sitting down in a chair.

Harry climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over him and watched his Dad feed Holly. He spoke softly to her, commenting on her looks. Holly was happy with this and it wasn't long before James put her back into her crib to sleep.

"Night night, baby girl." He said softly and left the room.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. His had Dad barely said hi to him, but he was tired, and wouldn't let that bother him too much. He lay back down and turned from Holly's crib. Harry yawned, and minutes later he was dreaming about playing Quiddich with his dad.

Holly woke Harry up many times more that night, and Harry was upset by it. He took his stuffed lion and special Gryffindor blanket and went down to the first floor of his house to sleep in his playroom. There, he slept peacefully, and didn't hear Holly's annoying cries.

"Harry, baby..." When Mum woke him up, it was daylight. Harry squinted his eyes. "I don't want to get up!" he whined. "I'm too sleepy!" He ducked his head under his warm blanket.

"Why are you down here?" Mum asked sweetly.

"Holly cries too much." Harry answered quietly. He didn't want Mum to think he hated Holly- he didn't hate his sister. Holly was cute and Mum and Dad loved her, so he had to too. But when he learned that he was going to have a sister, he had thought she would be like Ginny, where he could play with her, and Holly would sing to him (Ginny liked singing). Harry learned quickly that Holly wasn't like Ginny though. All Holly did was sleep, burp, cry, and make stinky poopoos.

Holly was really no fun.

And she got all of Dad's attention now too. Dad hardly talked to Harry now that Holly was here. Harry felt like crying. Dad didn't want to play with him no more.

Harry sniffed. Mum pulled the blanket off him. "No!" He wailed, quickly hiding his face. "I want to sleep!" He didn't want Mum to see him crying! Big boys don't cry!

"Harry... what's wrong?" Mum asked. "Why are you crying?" She touched his shoulder.

"I'm not crying, Mum!" Harry told her with indignation.

"Are you sad, baby?"

Harry nodded, wiping his face on his pillow.

Mum gathered him into his arms, and Harry hugged her, finding comfort in her holding him. "Why are you sad?" She asked into his ear before kissing his damp cheek.

"Dad won't play with me anymore." He said into the crook of her neck where he hid his face. "He likes Holly better, because she's cute, and has his eyes..."

"Oh, Harry!" Mum cooed, and rubbed his back softly. "That is not true. Not true at all."

"I think it is." He told her glumly.

"We'll see if Daddy can do something with you, okay?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "He won't."

"Yes, he will." She said standing up, with him still in her arms. "We'll eat breakfast first though."

"Alright." He agreed distantly.

"You, sir, are going to have to pay more attention to Harry." Lily said to James after breakfast. They stood in the bathroom, he holding Holly as Lily dressed from the shower she had just taken.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Lily took Holly from him, so he could take his own shower. She frowned. "Harry has a slight case of jealousy. You're going to have to fix that. He thinks you like Holly more because she has your eyes."

"Merlin!" James gasped. "Are you serious?!"

Lily nodded, slightly bouncing the gurgling baby.

"Poor Harry. I didn't even think it were possible for him to think like that..."

Lily hide a smile. "He _is_ a Potter, James." She joked slightly and left the room to go down to Harry who was spending most of his morning in his playroom.

"Is she going to take my playroom too?" Harry asked grumpily when Lily set Holly on her belly so she could build up her muscles.

"When she's old enough to play, you and Holly will share the playroom." Lily told her son who was not expressing any happiness with that answer. She watched the seven year old give the baby a glaring stare before he went to his chest of toys to choose some things to play with.

"Why don't you show Holly your favorite toys, Harry?" Lily suggested.

"Because these are _my_ toys, and she can't have them. They're too _dangerous_ for a baby."

Lily scrunched up her lips at her son's odd behaviour, but didn't feel it were right to scold him for it just yet. It was just a phase, for all his life he had been the only child, and the centre of attention. He'd have accept that he had to share his parents now.

"Harry!" James came in exclaiming with an over excited voice for his son's benefit.

Harry glanced up before looking back at the Grindylow toy he had been playing with.

"I was thinking about going on a broom ride today, would you like to come?"

Harry looked up, a smile forming on his face. "Really?"

"Of course, son! Go get your broom! Hurry!"

Harry raced out of the room to the kitchen where the brooms were stored. James got down on all fours to kiss Holly on the head. And then kissed his wife a goodbye. "We'll be back in an hour, alright? You'll be fine?"

Lily smiled. "You know it."

"I don't want to share my room with Holly anymore." Harry told his father a while later.

"I thought you were okay with the idea?"

"Holly cries too much, Dad." Harry said sensibly. "And a boy needs his sleep."

James chuckled. "I'll talk with your Mum about it, alright?"

"Thanks, Dad." Harry said gratefully.

"I don't know, James..." Lily mused over the idea later that night, sitting in their bed. "It's good for siblings to share a room. Especially since Harry has this problem with her."

"It's only temporary, Lil', he'll grow out of it. Harry's an affectionate boy. He'll probably be one of them brothers that'll end up being over protective with Holly-sooner or later. For now, maybe we should migrate Holly into our room until he adjusts."

Lily bit her lip. "Holly would get too attached to us then."

"The guest room?"

"She'd be all alone..."

James shook his head with a scoff. "Lily... don't be difficult now. Harry spent the first three months in our room. It's no big deal."

"He had separation anxiety too, remember?"

James shoved a hand through his hair in frustration. "Then what do you want to do? There's only three options; pick one."

Lily huffed, irritated by his tone. " _Y_ _ou_ pick one."

"I told Harry I'd talk to you about it. I think it's best if she were to sleep in our room until he's adjusted to her addition into his life."

Lily crossed her arms. "Then _you_ get to break her from the anxiety she'll get when the time comes for her to move back out."

James brushed her hair back and nodded. "Fine." He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Just don't be mad at me." He said softly, giving her a puppy look.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can hardly stay mad at you for long!" She then giggled and pulled him to her for a lengthy kiss, making him groan into her open mouth. "Don't even think about it!" She said sternly as he went to unbutton her shirt.

"Aww, Lil'..." he frowned playfully, but understood her reluctance. James brushed his lips against her cheek seductively. "Let me know when you're ready again?"

"You'll be the first to know, love."

"Hopefully, the _only_ one." He said chuckling.

"I'll never tell." Lily sung out playfully before planting a kiss onto his nose


End file.
